Après la Scène Epique
by Onyr Wilde
Summary: Dans la série Après la Scène Épique, comment est-ce-que dis-moi dit-donc que s'est occupé Nico Di Angelo durant ses trois jours en huis-clos à l'infirmerie ?


Et voici qu'on remet ça ! Comme j'adore rajouter mon grain de sel inutile à l'histoire originelle, j'ai décidé d'écrire un deuxième OS basé sur ce concept ! Et ça c'est parce que je suis une adoratrice du Solangelo, même si…non je ne spoilerai pas _Les Travaux d'Apollon_. Trop de respect pour ça. Lisez-le )

Rating : Mettons T. Même s'il y a une scène un peu osée, elle reste soft.

Disclaimer : ces personnages fantastiques appartiennent à Rick Riordan, je ne fais que les emprunter pour jouer un peu avec.

Nombre de mots : 853

 _Après la Scène Épique_

Dans la série Après la Scène Épique, comment est-ce-que dis-moi dit-donc que s'est occupé Nico Di Angelo durant ses trois jours en huis-clos à l'infirmerie ? _  
_  
Nico s'assit sur le lit bleu ciel du bout des fesses, légèrement mal à l'aise. L'infirmerie était vide en cette après-midi d'après-guerre, les Apollon ayant battu leur record de vitesse d'efficacité pour soigner les blesser, et tout le monde profitait de la douce soirée qu'offrent les périodes de paix.  
Sauf évidement Nico Di Angelo, vu que c'est le personnage principal et que cela serait donc dommage qu'il fasse la même chose que la populace.  
Sinon c'est pas drôle.  
Il était donc sagement assis dans l'infirmerie, observant du coin de l'œil Will Solace qui remuait joyeusement bouteilles, fioles et autres boîtes de comprimés. Avant de se tourner vers lui, rayonnant.

«- Bon on va passer trois jours ensemble alors autant se mettre à l'aise okay ?  
\- Euh...»

Le fils d'Hadès n'eut pas le temps de protester que déjà Will faisait passer son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête et se jetait sur Nico pour faire de même avec lui. Ils tombèrent enchevêtrés sur le lit.

«- Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- À l'aise j'ai dit, Mort Junior ! 'Fait une chaleur à crever et toi tu t'habilles en fichue grosse veste !  
\- Et alors ?»

Nico se tortillait toujours, tentant d'échapper aux mains démoniaques de Will qui ne se contentaient plus de lui retirer sa "fichue grosse veste". En effet, celle-ci gisait à présent par terre, et le fils d'Apollon s'évertuait à dépouiller Nico de son t-shirt, «Trop sinistre !»  
de son jean, «Jamais la nuit enfin Di Angelo !» et de ses chaussures et chaussettes «Franchement t'es AUSSI frileux que ça ?».  
Bon, bien évidemment, l'enfant des Enfers était largement inférieur en force physique, et n'avait vraiment aucune chance face au fringant Apollon. Il se retrouva donc en boxer en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, rougissant furieusement prostré sur le lit bleu.  
Will, mains aux hanches, contemplait son œuvre d'un air satisfait.  
Il se jeta sur le lit, s'allongeant près de Nico qui se recroquevilla davantage.  
Rappelons que Willy-Boy était torse nu et en bermuda trop grand des plus seyant.

«- Je peux savoir, fit l'Hadès d'une voix hésitante, pourquoi tu t'allonges sur mon lit ?  
\- Je vais te tenir compagnie cette nuit, Di Angelo ! répondit l'Apollon avec un sourire candide.  
\- Qu...quoi ? Mais...je je je...j'ai pas besoin de compagnie !»

Will se fendit d'un sourire tendre et tendit la main pour ébouriffer affectueusement la tignasse de son vis-à-vis.  
«T'es tout gêné, regarde comme t'es mignon !»  
Et le brun de rougir, encore plus gêné, et de marmonner que «Mais non mais c'est pas vrai mais arrête...»  
Le blond éclata d'un rire chaleureux et tonitruant, le plus joli rire que Nico avait jamais entendu, sans doute parce que c'était lui qui le provoquait. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos, se disant qu'il faisait chaud quand même, surtout dans son ventre.  
La chaleur se changea en crispation douloureuse quand Will se redressa et s'installa près de lui, un coude replié soutenant sa tête.  
«Il est proche...»  
La crispation se changea en nœud quand Will se pencha.  
«Trop trop proche...»  
Et se répandit en papillons quand Will posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, très doucement.  
«Non non non non...»  
Mais la petite voix mourut définitivement quand Will posa une main légère sur la hanche de Nico et une autre sur la jointure de sa mâchoire. Le brun était tendu, ses mains crispées sur le drap bleu et ses yeux clos alors que Will l'embrassait, à présent plus téméraire.  
Sa bouche palpitait contre celle de Nico, elle bougeait et suçait sa lèvre inférieure qui se déliait lentement sur un soupir étrange.  
Oh c'était agréable, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça, une espèce de fourmillement qui se répandait dans tous ses membres alors que les dents de Will mordillaient doucement ses lèvres et que sa langue les caressaient tendrement après pour les soulager. Et sa main, la main de Will sur sa hanche qui le caressait doucement, passant deux doigts dessus et avançant hardiment vers son ventre, décuplant la sensation.  
Nico sentait bien que son ami se retenait, il sentait la chaleur tendue qui émanait de son corps et la protubérance qui appuyait contre son autre hanche était bien présente.  
C'était pour lui un saut à pieds joints dans l'inconnu, et il avait peur bien sûr. Mais maintenant, sur ce lit bleu ciel, avec Will qui l'enlaçait et l'embrassait avec tant de sensualité...il était totalement prêt à tenter l'expérience.  
Il résolu ainsi d'ouvrir la bouche, permettant à la langue de Will d'envahir ce territoire tant convoité et d'aller se mêler avec sa consœur.  
Nico était néophyte, complètement, mais son ardeur compensait un peu son manque d'expérience.  
Ils ne firent pas l'amour cette nuit-là, pas plus qu'ils n'annoncèrent le lendemain leur liaison aux autres d'ailleurs, mais, après tout, il est assuré que leurs amours entrèrent dans la légende et furent conté par moult aèdes des temps modernes…


End file.
